


Tea Time

by pajama_cats



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Claude spends some quality time with Ashe.





	Tea Time

“Uh, Claude? Are you sure this okay?”   


Tea parties weren't really Claude’s thing. They tended to be too pretentious for his tastes, but since they were so rare he couldn't complain about them. Best part about them was who you choose to spend time with anyway.

Which is why he thought it was perfect to invite Ashe.

“It's okay to treat yourself every now and then, don't you think?” Claude leans back in his chair analyzing Ashe’s expression. The freckled archer was still uneasy it seemed. You'd think by now he'd get a clue, but that's just more fun for Claude.

“Yeah I suppose so, but.. It's so rare to have this much free time I'd assume you'd invite someone from your house or Byleth.” Ashe points out, oblivious as ever.   


Claude leans back in his chair as if debating the whole thing, having to bite back a smile at first. “Well I'd say we're well acquainted with each other and I already spend enough time with my friends and our teach. Don't you think it's time for us to bond?”   


Ashe opens and closes his mouth, but finally he gives in with a smile of his own. “I guess it wouldn't hurt to spend time with a good friend.”   


Ah. It was.. A start at least.

“Awhile back Dimitri and Felix had a tea party too. I guess it's odd for me since I never really  _ been  _ invited to one of these..” It's adorable how much drinking tea meant to the freckled archer. Claude doesn't know all the details yet, but he's pretty sure Ashe didn't come from the best background.   


And what's this about Dimitri and Felix? He wished he had this info days prior to the current tea party. Dimitri already chewed him out about getting close to Ashe. It was kinda harsh to accuse him of trying to snatch Ashe due to his unique skill he has that allows the archer to unlock doors and chests without the need of a key. That was something Claude was actually unaware of, but it was good to know anyway.   


_ “There's nothing wrong with simply making friends.”   
_

Dimitri probably didn't buy it, but he at least he left him alone. The blue lion leader didn't need to know he was enamored with the freckled archer.   


Though he was right about wanting to recruit him, just for different reasons is all. They both could agree on Ashe being a skilled archer at least.

“Guess I should invite you more often!” Claude grins towards the genuine surprise he gets. Yeah, he could get used to spoiling Ashe. “I even harvested these tea leaves myself, so drink up!”   


If Claude didn't know any better he'd say Ashe looked dazzled. “You grew these..? I-I wouldn't expect a noble to be messing around in the greenhouse.” Thankfully there's no sting to his observation, merely pure curiosity. Ashe never did mean any ill intent towards others.   


“It's no big deal, I mean it's pretty relaxing. Everyone has to get down to earth every once in awhile, ya know?” With a roll of the shoulders Claude takes a sip, suspecting Ashe didn't go first out of respect for him. Unnecessary, but cute of him to have such manners.   


“Wow.. This is really delicious!” Ashe beams and oh if it doesn't make him even more adorable. Claude has never pinned for anyone in his life and while he finds it frustrating at times it's hard to be mad at Ashe. At least he's good at masking his crush.

“Glad you're enjoying it.” Claude hides his smile behind his cup with the feeling of satisfaction taking over. He may suck with certain weapons but damn if his charisma and charm skills were high.   


.. It was okay every now and then to stroke his own ego, least he didn't let it get to his head like  _ some  _ people.

“If you wanna try something relaxing you should come fishing with me sometime. You can burn a lot of time waiting for a catch.” Oh, what was this? Ashe being the bold one for once! What a pleasant surprise to see how comfortable he was getting. It even took him nearly a week to get Ashe to drop the ‘sir’ title.

Seriously unfit for him despite being a future leader.

“Sounds like a date.” Claude flashes him a smile and sips on his tea. Ashe is oddly quiet, nibbling on a cookie Claude had brought with him. He wasn't the best cook, but with Raphael’s help they made something edible. With the promise of splitting the cookies of course, he did after all earn his fair share.   


And it was totally worth it to sneak into the kitchen after hours.

“Y-you know, if anyone had seen us now they'd think you were courting me or something.” Ashe’s laugh is awkward, but not uncomfortable Claude notes.   


“Really? I wouldn't mind.” Claude winks only adding fuel to the fire. Which must have been on Ashe considering how red his face was. It really showed off his freckles well. How cute.

It neither confirmed nor denied his intentions other than just wanting to spend time with Ashe. Given time maybe he'd notice, but Claude didn't mind the wait as long as they had these precious moments together.

“Want a refill?”   


Claude laughs as Ashe can only splutter in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much I'm too excited for the game 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
